In view of the large number of armadillos which are developing leprosy the armadillo is becoming established as the animal model for the study of this disease. Studies to date show that the armadillo also will acetylate DDS and hydrolyze MADDS as does man. Information is required on the metabolic disposition of DDS and DADDS by the armadillo. This information is needed to establish a basic background in the control of leprosy in the armadillo with DDS and other drugs. Work is underway which will aid in establishing the therapeutic levels of DDS in armadillos. When this is determined, DDS will be administered to armadillos showing various stages of progression of leprosy in order to assess the effects of treatment for control of the disease. Another phase of this study will involve developing information on the MADDS/DDS ratio in a large number of armadillos. Since capacity to acetylate DDS and hydrolyze MADDS and DADDS could have a significant bearing on drug treatment in humans, it would be desirable to conduct studies on groups of infected animals with varying acetylation and hydrolysis abilities.